Una apuesta cambio mi vida
by Grell de Michaelis
Summary: este es un fic de creepypastas (los adoro y mas el des slender jeff y BEN) y Onii-chan (AlizzCrazyParty) si quieres salir aqui mandame un mensajito
1. Chapter 1

Este es solo un mini intro

Jane es una chica común, (no tanto) que le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con homicidios y creepypastas que soñaba ser la proxy de slenderman o de Jeff The killer (su más preciado creepypastas) pero sabía que eso era imposible ya que él no existía, ninguno de los dos, ni eyeless Jack, ni jane The killer, ni slenderman, ni BEN (otro de sus favoritos) ni ninguno de sus creepypastas.

Hasta que un día le pusieron una apuesta que implicaba quedarse en el bosque y ver a slenderman, ella acepto con la seguridad de que el no existía…..pero que equivocada estaba


	2. Chapter 2

jane sentada en el salon, tenia algunas miradas de unas chicas celosas de ella por ser la mejor en la escuela y una de las mas bonitas junto con su mejor amiga Alice, solo que ella era adoptada y sus padres adoptivos la maltrataban mucho, tenia marcas por toda la eapalda, pero gracias a la ropa no se le notaban; sabia que si se lo contaba ella trataria de hacer algo para ayudar y no queria que su mejor amiga se metiera en problemas por ella. sono la campana del receso y todos salieron menos jane y alice que se quedo con ella

Jane: es enserio si no te quieres quedar vete no quiero ser una molestia para ti -dijo Jane a alice

Alice: no importa, vamos a jugar ese juego de Link en tu computadora-dijo sonriente

Jane: por eso te quiero amiga-Jane saco su computadora y se puso a jugar; hasta que todo se puso negro y en la pantalla salio dark link o mas bien BEN, la chica se armo de valor para dispararle una flecha y en el ordenador salio un mensaje

"_**you shouldn't have done that" **_

jane sabia que algo andaba mal en cuanto una mano salio de la pantalla y la tomo por el cuello; ella trato de hablarle a alice para que corriera pero ella estaba dormida.

=JANE POV=

Trate de hablarle a alice pero estaba dormida, despues de sujetarme al banco para no gritar de miedo vi a BEN saliendo de la pantalla

BEN: hola Jane-sonrio-veo que por la esxpresion de tu rostro sabes quien soy

Jane: claro, aunque tamben se que no deberias existir

BEN: hehehehe! claro que existo!, aparte te he estado vigilando gracias a tu computador, hasta cuado te bañas-sonrio pervertidamente

Jane: pervertido!-me sonroje- y que quieres de mi

BEN: quiero saber si eres tan buena con la espada como cuano tu "padre" se pone a practicar contigo -me solto el cuello- hoy en la noche ve al bosque y si logras herir a slenderman-se acerco a mi oido-te hare mi proxy y toda tu vida cambiara

Jane: si, -sonrei- ahi estare

BEN: si no lo hieres el te matara, esa es mi apuesta-me desico una sonrisa de...animos?...me estaba dando animos?, bueno no lo se pero me ayudo y el cabo de un ato alguien me llamo

=FIN DEL POV DE JANE=

Alice: JANE! -ella desperto- JOSER JANE CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!-le da un gole en la cabeza

Jane: ouch!-se agarro la cabeza- lo se lo se, lo lamento

Alice: te caiste derrepete y quedaste dormida, me asustaste

Jane: no pasa nada, ahora vete a tu asiento ya que timbraran en 3...2...1-timbraron

Alice: ya me fui!-sonrio- nos vemos mañana ya que me ire temprano

Jane: bye, te quiero-alisce se fue- bien ire al bosque a practicar con katana y como si nada y tal vez me lo encuentre ahi-penso en voz alta antes de que todos entraran.

al final las clases se fueron rapido y ella se fue al bosque

Jane: cumplire la apuesta

* * *

JEJEJEJEJE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO FUNHOUSE DE P¡NK MIENTRAS HACIA EL FIC SEGUIDO POR DISTURBIA DE THE CAB, WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU DE KELLY NOSEQUE Y YES DE LMFAO...OH FALTO UNO RUN DEVIL RUN DE KE$HA, ECUCHENLAS ESTAN PADRES

AH Y ONII-CHAN ESTA PADRE TU SEPTIMO CAPITULO (NOSEBLEED) Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

La Pelea Comienza en el bosque

Jane se fue al bosque con su katana; pudo salir gracias a que sus padres adoptivos salieron de viaje por un mes y le dejaron 2000 dollares para comprar comida. ya en el bosque se puso a practicar lanzando golpes a los arboles hasta que escucho unos pasos (ya se habia olvidado de la apuesta) y volteo a todas partes pero no vio a nadie y siguio con su entrenamiento.

al cabo de otro rato escucho pasos otra vez y armada de valor apunto con su katana hacia el bosque.

Jane: quien quiera que sea salga de inmediato!-grito y al fondo se vio un tentaculo dirigirse a ella, lo esqquivo con algo de dificultad y de las sombras salio slenderman listo para atacarla, ella se preparo y numerables veces trato de hacerle daño hasta que por fin le hirio un tentaculo y rasgo un poco de su ropa

Slenderman: creo que si seras una buena proxy-dijo

Jande: no se supone que tu no tienes boca?-pregunto jane sin ninguna señal de sentimientos

Slenderman: claro que tengo boca solo que no la muestro niña tonta-dijo

Jane: hehe-sonrio pscicopatamente- bueno, creo que he cumplido la apuesta

Slenderman: si, solo que aun te falta alguien por vencer y-susurro- con tu figura "90-60-90" podrias escapar de el

Jane: quien te dijo que mido eso!? mido 100-60-90!-grito pero uno de los tentaculos de slendrelan le atrapo los dos pies y la levanto dejandola de cabeza y con otro le rompio la blusa del uniforme y uno parte de la falda y luego la dejo caer

Jane: cual es el tu puto problema?!-dijo sonrojada- ese es mi unifrme de la escu...en eso llego BEN y le quizo atacar pero ell respondio de una patada en el estomago y lo dejo tirado en el piso

Slenderman: como demonios dejas que una mujer humana te golpee en el estomago?!-le grito enojado- ni el idiota de jeff ha dejado que lo toquen y tu que se supone que eres el mejor lo permitiste!

BEN: lo lamento, esque me distraje un poco-dijo levantandose lo mas serio que pudo aunque tenia un nosebleed leve

Jane: you're a fuckin' perv!-grito jane y le dio otra patada

BEN: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT

Jane: calla!-lo agarro del traje y lo levanto hacia ella- si te atreves a ver mis senos te mato!

BEN: bien, no los mirare-en eso puso su mano en uno de sus senos y lo apreto causando un sonrojo departe de jane y abrio los ojos como platos-solo los tocare-en eso jane lo golpea tan fuerte que lo manda a volar y rompe dos arbles.

Jane se escondio detras de slenderman como si fuera una niña chiquita y el su padre

Slenderman: vas a terminar asustandola-dijo mientras que con un tentaculo traia a BEN

BEN: no lo pude resistir, se ve hermosa hasta cuando se baña

Jane: una palabra mas y te mato

* * *

bueno este es el final del capitulo, todavia tengo uno pendiente...bye chao chao


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 2

NO PUEDO VIVIR CON EL!

Jane:una palabra mas y te mato

BEN: Lo lamento; no lo tomes a mal pero...esas marcas en tu piel no son nada bonitas

Jane: ...crees que no lo se?-pregunto casi llorando- ellos me maltratan todos los dias!

Slenderman: ya tranquila y tu idiota, ayuda a quitarle las heridas -el las curo pero las marcas de unas heridas grandes se quedaron

Jane: gr-gracias-dijo sonrojada-pero...

Alice: JANE!YA...-ve a slenderman y a BEN y se queda callada-

Jane: a-alice...ellos...son slenderman y BEN -dijo derrotada

BEN: idiota!-le golpea en la cabeza- para que le dices nuestros nombres!

Jane: no hacia falta, ella los conoce y tambien quiere ser una proxy pero de jeff the killer

Alice: hola mucho gusto soy alice

slenerman: bueno jane ahora que seras la proxy de BEN tendras que irte a vivir con el para que te enseñe sus tecnicas y demas

Jane: QUE?! NI DROGADA ME IRE A VIVIR CON ESE PERVERTIDO! ACASO NO VISTE LO QUE HIZO HACE UN RATO?! SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO VIVIR CON EL!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3

Y...como dormiremos?

Jane: QUE?! NI DROGADA ME IRE A VIVIR CON ESE PERVERTIDO! ACASO NO VISTE LO QUE HIZO HACE UN RATO?! SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO VIVIR CON EL!

BEN: no es una pregunta, te quedaras conmigo, tus padres murieron hoy por jeff the killer

Alice: JEFF THE KILLER MATO A LOS PADRES DE JANE?-se asombro aunque le gusto que jeff the killer haya vuelto

Slenderman: es cierto, y por cierto alice...tu quieres ser la proxy de jeff no?

Alice: si, es mi man grande sueño...porque?

Slenderman: para que vengas conmigo y te pueda ayudar para impresionar a jeff ya que nina ahora lo tiene cauitivado

Jane: pero, que pasara con ella?, no quiero que se vuelva una asesina y que la manden a la carcel

Slenderman: si ella demuestra ser lo suficientemente buena jeff podra lidiar con eso

Jane: crees estar bien?-pregunto preocupada

Alice: no pasara nada, mis padres se iran y como no me pueden llevar me quedare aqui y aprovechare para estar practicando con slenderman

Jane: bien, espero que no te tops con jane the killer algun dia

Alice: te prometo tener cuidado-se fueron dejandolos a ellos solos

BEN: y...como dormiremos?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4

La primer noche juntos

BEN: y...como dormiremos?

Jane: me lo preguntas a mi?, yo no conozco tu casa y...preferiria que vivieramos en la mia

BEN: pero no puedes, tal vez tendremos que compartir cama -sonrio pervertidamente-

Jane: perv-le iba a dar una cachetada y el le agarro la mano y la acerco a el-

BEN: ni se te ocurra, que se que me amas aunque lo niegues-sonrio mas- y por eso decidi que te entrenaria y tal vez otras cositas mas...-jane se sonrojo pero al escuchar "cositas mas" se enojo y le dio una patada en sus...partes nobles haciendo que el cayera al suelo

Jane: atrevete a siquiera volver a tocar mis senos y te mandare al mismo infierno-dijo jane y se dirijio a su casa

BEN: a...donde...vas?-pregunto adolorido

Jane: a recoger algunas cosas para cambiarme y ropa para la escuela-jane se fue corriendo seguida por BEN.

Cuando llegaron a la casa y subieron al cuarto de Jane ella se metio al baño y de dio una ducha rapida y se cambio, agarro una maleta y puso la ropa de la escuela, ropa comoda y ropa normal.

BEN al verla con un tipo de pijama con short azul y una blusa de tirantes azul cielo con un gatito blanco se sonrojo y para dicimular fue a un cajon donde se encontro todas sus bragas causando un nosebleed y cayo al suelo causando que jane volteara a verlo

Jane: que paso BEN? porque te caiste?-pregunto algo preocupada

BEN: por nada...-se limpio la nariz- me tropece y cai

Jane ten mas...POR QUE DEMONOS ABRISTE MI CAJON DE MIS BRAGAS?!-pregunto enojada Jane

BEN: no sabia que era de tus bragas-sonrio- si lo hubiera sabido antes de abrirlo no hubiera tenido un nosebleed y una caida al suelo

Jane: arg! te odio!

BEN: no es cierto, tu me amas y lo se bien -jane se sonrojo y se volteo a otro lado despues de agarrar sus bragas- vez te lo dije, me amas

Jane: y-yo no te amo-dijo sin verlo

BEN: si, como digas jane-minutos despues cuando llevaron a la casa de BEN solo tenia una cama matrimonial la cual no dejaba mucho espacio para que sus cuerpos estuvieran separados, eso sonrojo mucho a jane y fue la primera en acostarse

BEN: que duermas bien-le dijo al oido, ella no contesto y se fueron a dormir

* * *

a la mañana siguiente BEN desperto tirado en el piso y Jane esparcida por toda la cama

BEN: pero como demonio llegue hasta aqui?!- se pregunto BEN algo molesto pero al ver a Jane esparcida por toda la cama lo entendio

BEN: HIJA DE PLAYA!-grito y ella solo se movio a un lado y quedo boca arriba- MALDITA! TE VEZ DEMACIADO SEXY!-se hacerco a ella muy despacio hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella rozandolos y en eso ella desperto

Jane: BEN?-se sonrojo- BEN QUITATE!-ella lo empujo y el cayo al piso

BEN: (demonios me descubrio y solo a un paso de besarla)-penso BEN- sera mejor que te vistas ya o llegaras tarde a la escuela

Jane: OH LA ESCUELA ES CIERTO!-se levanto de la cama y se fue rapido a bañar

BEN: baka-sonrio-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5

Un nuevo chico

( ahora tratare de hacer todo como el punto de vista de jane, y como no estoy tan acostumbrada espero no equivocarme y si me equivoco díganme para corregir, ahora el fic )

Ya había llegado a la preparatoria cuando me tope con alice en la entrada de la escuela y cori rápidamente a saludarla ya que el dia anterior no pude despedirme ya que se fue a entrenar con slendy.

Jane: Hola!-corri con ella- que paso? Ayer no me dijiste nada y solo te fuiste dejándome preocupada

Alice: ah lo lamento es que quería entrenar un rato; la verdad es que no me fue tan bien como esperaba-dijo con algo de cansancio y supe que no le había ido tan bien con slenderman- me ha puesto miles de co….-recordo algo y me golpeo aventándome al piso y en su cara se veía MUCHO ENOJO CONTRA MI- ERES UNA BAKA! COMO DEMONIOS ME PUDISTE OCULTAR LO QUE ESOS BASTARDO TE HACIAN!-gracias al cielo ya habíamos llegado al salón…eran como las 6:0 no había casi nadie haci que no teníamos problemas .

Jane: es que sabia que querrías asesinarlos u hacer otras terroríficas con ellos por lo que me hacían y yo no quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa, aparte la ropa me cubria las marcas y nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba lastimada-dije agachando la cabeza porque no quería ver su cara ya que sabia que ella estaba con una cara de "eres una tarada porque no me dijiste" convinada con la de "te voy a torturar por no decirme nada" y la verdad aunque estaba de buen humor ya que BEN casi me besa; SI LO ADMITO! QUERIA QUE ME BESARA!; no quería desifrar las torturas que me tenia preparadas para hoy.

Alice: espero que para la próxima me cuentes porque la verdad no quiero que nada te pase- tomo mi cara y vi que ella me sonreía; esa sonrisa me recordó la primera vez que la conoci.

*Flash back*

Yo era una niña de 11 años solitaria, no hablaba con nadie ya que mis padres adoptivos me lo prohibieron y pusieron a mi odioso primo como vigilante en los recesos; yo me sentaba siempre en la misma banca con mi cuaderno de dibujo y dibujaba a BEN Drowned, Slenderman, Jane ( Mi tocaya ) y Jeff the Killer, Masky ( oh y cuanto quería a masky! Antes que a BEN amaba a Masky ), Eyeless Jack y a Smile Dog hasta que un idiota llamado Jeffrey (igual que Jeff the Killer) me quito mi cuaderno mientras dibujaba.

Jane: HEY QUE TE PASA DEBUELVEME MI CUADERNO!-le grite mientras brincaba y trataba de quitarle mi cuaderno en honor a los creepypastas-QUE ME LO DES JODER!

Jeffrey: hey!, no te lo dare hasta que vea que tienes aqui haci que deja de brincotear y déjame en paz- abrió el cuaderno y vio los dibujos que tenia en el- haci que me dibujas como asesino? Tan malo crees que soy niñita?- me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me elevo a su altura, tenia algo de miedo pero si me "padre" me hubiera visto me diría "CHIQUILLA ESTUPIDA!, DEFIENDETE QUE PARA ESO TE ENTRENO HIJA DE PUTA!" haci que me calme un poco y recordé todos los golpes de mi "padre" y mostre una cara seria- hahahahaha! Estas retándome? Acaso quieres saber lo que se siente ser golpeada con fuerza?

¿?: yo no lo permitiré-dijo una niña detrás de Jeffrey y el volteo para ver quien era- y tu que quieres Alice? No vez que estoy a punto de darle una golpiza a esta niña?

Alice: yo no te permitiré que la lastimes cerdo asquerozo-dijo muy valientemente alice

Jeffrey: (Natalia: escribo el nombre completo porque no se merece ser llamado "Jeff") y que vaz a hacer niña? Besarme? Hahahahahaha!-se rio y recibió una patada en la cabeza por parte de alice, yo me quede asombrada por el valor qe tqnia alice y me safe de Jeffrey lo mas rápido que pude y me acerque a alice

Jane: gra-gracias alice por ayudarme a salir de esta-le sonreí algo nerviosa y Jeffrey se levanto mas enojado

Jeffrey: eso me lo pagaras perra-dijo tocándose la cabeza para asegurarse de que no le sangrara la cabeza

Alice: sabes defenderte?-dijo agarrando mi mano derecha

Jane: cl-claro….mi padre me entrena. ¿Por qué?-pregunte sin saber que Jeffrey se había levantado del piso

Alice: porque creo que alguien nos quiere patear el culo-dijo señalando a Jeffrey que se preparaba para golpearnos. Alice se fue a la derecha y yo a la izquierda y empezamos a golpearlo como si nuestra vida dependiaera de ello, y aunque si dependía de ello yo no lo golpeaba con toda mi fuerza ya que aunque mi madre también me maltrataba me decía que usar toda la fuerza que había obtenido haría que me viera como una fenómeno y que no quería saber que estuviera hechando a perder la reputación de la familia. La directora llego y le contamos todo lo que había pasado pero aun haci le hablaron a mis padres, y aunque estuve toda la tarde esperando a ver que me iban a hacer mis padres, mi padre me felicito ya que por fin su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos, mi madre m e dio una cachetada pero lugo me felicito y esa fue la primera y única vez que convivimos bien.

Mis aunque sabían que yo no hacia amigos ya que ellos me lo prohibieron, me dejaron segui frecuentando a Alice y haci es como comenzó una amistad que ha durado 5 años y que durara hasta que alguna de las dos muera.

*Fin del Flashback*

Alice: en que piensas?- pregunto al ver que se dibujaba otra sonrisa en mi rostro de oreja a oreja

Jane: en la vez que te conoci peleando con Jeffrey, en ese dia te convertiste en mi mejor amiga

Alice: lo se, pero ya vamos a sentarnos que no falta mucho para que lleguen los…-en eso entro un chico que….PERO QUE DEMONIO HACIA BEN AQUÍ!

Jane: BEN?! Pero que demonios estas haciendo aquí?!-pregunte gritándole y levantándome del suelo

BEN: esque quería conocerte mas y conocer a tus compañeros-sonrio-aparte te fuiste sin despedirte y creyendo que te corria de la casa

Jane: yo lo decía jugando-me sonrojo-aparte…-lo vi bien y en su forma de ilusión se veía como link y me sonroje porque se veia muy guapo


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 6

Niños vs Niñas

Jane: aparte...hoy hay clase de artes y el profe nos pondrá a estudiar y no creo que te guste mucho la musica

Ben: ya lo veremos-sonrio- hola Alice, que tal te fue con slenderman?

Alice: no tan bien que digamos pero...estubo ok

Ben: bueno...son muy pocos, pense que serian mas

Jane: solo somos 20, y tu 21...Alice...trajiste la letra de la cancion?

Alice: claro...pero no creo que alguien vaya a querer cantar..-timbraron- ten-le da una hoja de papel y Ben se va a sentar detras de Jane y ve la cancion "niños vs niños de porta", sonrio malvadamente y se sento bien en su lugar. en eso llego el pofesor de artes..no tendria menos de 20 años y algunas chicas suspiraron con amor

Profesor: hola chicos...hoy traje una cancion que tal vez todos conoscan, es de porta se llama niños vs niñas y quiero que cuando empieze la cancion alguien sea tan valiente para cantarla..igualmente para las chicas-giño un ojo y puso la cancion. nadie se atevia a cantar hasta que Christian Jimenez empezo a cantar y Ben se levanto y comenzo a cantar

Ben:Las niñas ya no comen chuches, ahora comen pollas  
Van ala moda con samblancat, 12 años y ya follan  
No es normal, pero es lo k ahora se lleva  
Como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega  
Y que mas da si su mente es mas corta que sus minifaldas  
llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama  
Se van al up y down haber si se triunfan alguno  
Y poder fardar con las amigas,4 me han tocado el culo  
Son infieles ya por naturaleza  
Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"  
Les va la lefa, algunas dicen k soy machista  
Señoritas, salid un finde, veréis que soy realista  
No os piquéis pero os copiais y parecéis todas iguales  
Rubias morenas pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales  
Un grupo de amigas juntas..pff es insoportable  
Son mas plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables  
Viernes todas pa la disco pa bailar el reggeton-ton  
que os viene el subidon zorra restriega tu pandero  
20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote  
ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes  
ya no se juega con Barbies..,ahora hay que ser rebeldes  
papas...ustedes sabrán k su hija...de todo menos los deberes  
se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas  
especial dedicación, pa todas, sois unas guarras- jane se quedo impresionada a mitad de la cancion y cuando iba a cantar may ella se levato y lo vio a la cara

Jane: pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser-Ben sonrio y siguio cantando hasta llegar al frente del salon seguido por jane

Ben: sexo alcohol drogas i farra, solo queréis fiesta  
anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿ recuerdas?  
Van de juerga,de pesca,pa ver si algo en su red cazan  
Mientras a otras lo unico que les preocupa es si adelgazan  
Esta de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos  
Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es pa que te hagan caso!  
Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las mas feas  
Implantate silicona,ponte tacones aunque duelan

Jane: A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos

Ben: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras x2

Jane:Los tíos son unos cerdos,  
Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro  
Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lao chulo  
[pa chulo chulo mi pirulo(Ben)]que te den por culo  
te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario  
se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio  
que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos  
te dicen [toca toca (Ben)] y añaden [ es que voy al gimnasio[(Ben)]  
se hacen fotos sin camisa pa después poder pasar  
y si hay que hablar de los tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar  
fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?  
Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?  
Que la tienes corta, eso es un trauma para ti?  
Estas acomplejado el tamaño importa, porque mentir?  
Pa marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes  
Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes  
Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito  
Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito  
Muelles o tn que es lo que hoy día se lleva  
Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña  
Y en la disco es pa flipar lo que se hace para fardar  
Llevan puestas las gafas de sol pero el sol donde esta?  
cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado  
Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado  
2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible  
su inteligencia para mi hasta hoy es como invisible  
egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón  
pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón  
un grupo de tías juntas es insoportable?  
pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable  
Ak no tienes huevos de, [k no? que?(Ben)] son subnormales  
Entre todos tus amigos tu tienes que destacar  
Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar  
Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo  
Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, esta claro!  
van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran  
pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas  
hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en dia  
te dicen [yo te quiero (Ben y Jane)]  
y piensan [ me la follaría!(Ben)]  
El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad  
Los tíos si servís para algo es solo para follar  
Si claro, vosotros la fuerza  
nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta

Jane: A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos

Ben: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras x2

Ben:Superficial, es total,. osea da igual,  
Di que tu eres diferente, que eres especial  
Bah No me seas egoísta!  
alguna vez as pensado en alguien que no seas tu misma  
engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!  
Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas  
cerda..en la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas  
buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas  
todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista  
juegas con los tíos solo pa tenerlos en tu lista  
los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras  
buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran  
quien se de x aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo  
Tu novio que sea mas grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso  
es un malote, si no tienes lo k quieres te mosqueas  
tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas  
el jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente  
conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete  
colorete pal moflete pa estar mas wapa o mas mona  
pintalabios pa marcar la polla que esta noche comas  
una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno  
que os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero  
luego en la sonrisa ? y en realidad es el paquete  
si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate  
hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos  
conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te kiero¿  
poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog  
pon paranoias que ni tu misma entiendes en tu blog  
dale don dale, no, dale donde duele  
no te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen  
te pasan una foto increíble y dicen, en esta salgo mal?  
Y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo norma

Jane: A Cuantos mas tíos conozco,mas quiero a mi perro  
Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos

Ben: Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas  
Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras x2

todos aplaudieron y ellos se sonrieron mutuamente

* * *

Natalia: como veran me inspire con la cancion de porta Niños vs Niñas de porta y May...espero que les guste porta

Ben: hello my baby-salio de la nada y abraza a natalia

Natalia: hey! pero que te pasa gilipollas?-se sonroja

Ben: anda deja que...-le susurra al oido

Natalia: claro que no!-se sonroja mas

Ben: como quieras...ah y AliceCrazyParty-san...ya casi te toca a ti-sonrio pervertidamente- nos vemos y tu vienes conmigo-se lleva cargando a Natalia

Natalia: nos vemos luego!-grita dando patadas para que la suelten pero no funciona


	9. Chapter 9

Los celos de Ben y un desastre horrendo para jane

-WOW! contaron muy bien!-dijo el profesor de artes poniendole una mano en la espalda a jane, esto le causo celos a Ben.

-gracias profesor- le sonrio y Ben le susurro-

-you shouldn't have done that- enojado

-(hehehe, ya se como hacerlo enojar) profe podria hablar con usted en el receso- dijo con un pequeño tono de seduccion

-CLARO! sirve que hablamos sobre la nueva cancion que quiero que cantes -le dice guiñandole un ojo. Ben estaba muerto de celos- ya vayanse a sentar

-si profesor-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ben con algo de enfado, claro...peeeero no se iba a dejar de esa chica insolente que le hacia rabiar y aunque su broma se pasaria un poco el sabia que a ella le importaba un carajo lo que el hiciera ¿no?

* * *

paso la hora de clase y todos salieron al receso menos jane que se quedo con el profesor

-como hoy cantaste espectacular y se que cantas hermoso en ingles pero no lo quieres demostrar te dare la oportunidad de que cantes para toda la escuela sin que nadie te vea...en la azotea hay una cabina de musica donde puedes escojer tu cancion...por si quieres i te dejo la llave- le da la llave y se levanta de la silla -espero que cantes hoy...haci sabre que fuiste tu ya que solo 2 personas lo saben y la otra persona antes de ti esta enferma y te di su llave...bye alumna-dijo el profesor sin mas y se fue

-hmmm...tal vez...pero primero ire a decirle a Ben lo de la broma-se fue a buscar a Ben y cuando lo encontro el se estaba follando a una zorra de su salon. El al parecer no la vio porque siguio con lo suyo y jane se fue corriendo a la azotea llorando y abrio la puerta donde estaban los controles del audio y puso todo listo para cantar...aunque siguiera llorando un poco...acomodo todo y puso la cancion:

_**-We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain **_  
_**We jumped, never asking why **_  
_**We kissed, I fell under your spell **_  
_**A love no one could deny **_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away **_  
_**I will always want you **_  
_**I can't live a lie, running for my life **_  
_**I will always want you **_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_  
_**I never hit so hard in love **_  
_**All I wanted was to break your walls **_  
_**All you ever did was break me **_  
_**Yeah, you wreck me **_

_**I put you high up in the sky **_  
_**And now, you're not coming down **_  
_**It slowly turned, you let me burn **_  
_**And now, we're ashes on the ground **_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away **_  
_**I will always want you **_  
_**I can't live a lie, running for my life **_  
_**I will always want you **_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_  
_**I never hit so hard in love **_  
_**All I wanted was to break your walls **_  
_**All you ever did was break me **_  
_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_  
_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung **_  
_**Left me crouching in a blaze and fall **_  
_**All you ever did was break me **_  
_**Yeah, you wreck me **_

_**I never meant to start a war **_  
_**I just wanted you to let me in **_  
_**And instead of using force **_  
_**I guess I should've let you in **_  
_**I never meant to start a war **_  
_**I just wanted you to let me in **_  
_**I guess I should've let you in **_

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away **_  
_**I will always want you **_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_  
_**I never hit so hard in love **_  
_**All I wanted was to break your walls **_  
_**All you ever did was break me **_  
_**I came in like a wrecking ball **_  
_**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung **_  
_**Left me crouching in a blaze and fall **_  
_**All you ever did was break me **_  
_**Yeah, you wreck me**_

Ben escucho la cancion y supo del PEOR ERROR que habia cometido en su vida y llegando al climax de lo que estaba haciendo y se acomodo todo lo que traia puesto y se fue a buscar a jane por toda la escuela pero...ella no estaba


End file.
